My Sensei is Horny
by JackInPaint
Summary: Sakura had given a pill that contained Sildenafil to Sasuke just to make sure that it really works well. Now that Sasuke was hot and bothered, Hinata appeared. Bad thing. /Rated M! Sequel to 'Love for my sensei'


**Title: **My sensei is Horny.

**Summary : **Sakura had given a pill that contained Sildenafil to Sasuke just to make sure that it really works well. Now that Sasuke was hot and bothered, Hinata appeared. Bad thing. /Rated M! Sequel to 'Love for my sensei!'

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Hello everyone! This one shot (LEMON ONE SHOT) is sequel to one of my story 'Love for my Sensei'. You've been warned! It' oneshot! _

_Hope you guys will like it and,_

_ENJOY!^^_

* * *

My Sensei is Horny

"Uchiha-senpai!" The pink haired lady shouted across the hall and waved as if she had never waved before.

The raven dark haired male turned and the small straight line on his face curved into a smile.

Sakura, Tenten and Temari, the trio had also managed to enter his college along with their shy and timid bestfriend, his lovely cute girlfriend, Hinata.

"Yes Sakura?" He questioned as he looked at the panting junior of his with a small pill in her hand.

"I've created a pill!" She beamed and grinned.

She had taken the Medicine and Surgery course with Temari and both of them were currently focussing on creating new types of medicine that helps others with sickness.

"What does it do?" The Uchiha asked curiously "Did it get approved?"

"Yes!" She cheered and jumped a little "it's a vitamin pill! It helps in promoting your health in different types of ways!" She explained happily as she looked at the small little pinkish pill on her palm "Sasuke-senpai, will you try it?"

"Aa, no thanks." He shook his head a little.

"Please?" She begged while giving him the puppy dog face "it's one of my first few successful medicine!"

"Why don—"

"Please?" She continued to beg.

"Fine," He sighed and took the pill. He looked at it for a few seconds before popping it into his mouth.

Just when he swallowed it, the dirty blonde partner of Sakura came in between them two "Did you eat it?!" She asked worriedly "Did you eat it?!"

"I just did. Is there anything wrong with it? Sakura said that it was been approved." He looked at the two with mild confusion.

"That drug contain Sildenafil!" She responded aloud.

"What...? S-Sildenafil?!" He stammered and turned to the currently smiling and giggling away junior of his.

He knew that drugs which contain Sildenafil are practically the same thing as sex drug. They helps people with erectile dysfunction and is used to help stimulate people's sexual arousal. Why the hell would a vitamin pill that helps to promote health in all kind of different ways contained the chemical Sildenafil?!

"Sakura!" He snapped.

"Do you feel anything?" She asked as she turned her gaze towards his crotch.

He immediately covered the area she was looking at with the file that he was holding onto "Why the hell would a vitamin contain that?" He questioned sternly.

"She wants to give it to Naruto." Temari assumed and sighed "I told her not to. But she insisted."

Sasuke grunted and hung his head low.

"You know that it's gonna be like, real powerful right?" Temari chuckled a little and smirked "I mean, this type of drug is created mostly for people who have erectile dysfunction." She explained and continued "I don't think our innocent Hinata's boyfriend has that issues so I guess it's gonna be like, real powerful."

The pill had started to cause him to be a little horny. He sighed. He couldn't do anything! He took the pill and it was acting up already.

"Seems like the Uchiha is horny now." Temari commented after seeing his expression.

"I've decided! I'm gonna give this to Naruto!" Sakura proclaimed "Sasuke-senpai, good luck!" She said, trying to hold her laughter in.

"Shut up Sakura, you had created for me a big problem."

"You a-are not thinking of trying to do it w-with me right?" She quizzed with worry.

"Naruto that dobe is going to kill me." He muttered.

"Stop pretending already, Uchiha." Said the smug-looking Temari "What about Hi. Na. Ta?" She dragged her bestfriend's name and smirked.

Oh yes, about his lovely girlfriend. She had came up with a stupid rule saying that they can only have a total of six hours of fun within every month. What the hell. How is 6 hours enough for him?And he had spent 5 hours and 40 minutes with her for this month. For the rest of the 20 minutes, he didn't really thought about it since he knew that 20 minutes wouldn't be enough for him to have fun with his girlfriend.

He leaned against the wall and sighed to himself. How was he suppose to tell his girlfriend that he wanted to do it with her? Telling her because Sakura gave him a pill that contain Sildenafil? She probably gonna say it was one of his excuses.

_Calm down. Sasuke, calm down. If you don't see Hinata, you wouldn't do anything._

"Sasuke-kun?"

He jumped a little upon hearing her sweet voice. He mentally cursed and moved a little further from her.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" She walked up to him and placed her free hand on his shoulder "are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine." He stammered.

"You don't seem fine." She frowned "a fever?" She placed her palm on his forehead and felt for his temperature "no.."

"I'm really fine." He breathed heavily as he spoke.

"Oh my! Sasuke-kun! Are up having difficulty in breathing?!" She questioned, panicking.

"Hinata, there's nothing wrong with me." He calm the ghost eyed girl down and put on a smile "cause you're here with me."

No. She was here with him made it even worse. He was so hot and bothered now and upon seeing his cute girlfriend so close to him, he was very afraid that he might lose control.

Hinata blushed and hugged him, causing him to jerk back and laughed nervously "I just did an experiment earlier on and it kinda smells so I guess I smells too."

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong with you today?" A frown marred her face.

"Hinata, I'm really fine. Don't you have stuff to do?" He quizzed.

"Not really. I can go home now actually. So I intended to wait for you if you still are staying! And then we can go home together." She cheered.

Sasuke smiled and patted her head. If they would to go home, thing might get worse. There's a bed. And just the two of them.

"Why don't you go home first?" He pushed her a little "I'm staying till really late today."

"It's okay! I'll wait for you! Since I've nothing to do at home and it's been a while since we go back together." She smiled and blushed.

_Damn. What now?_

"I'm staying till really late and I still have some juniors that needed my help so are you really sure you want to wait for me?" He sighed in his interior. So many excuses he was giving just to have her not to wait for him. He felt guilty but he had no choice. All because of Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you like... Chasing me away?" She questioned, looking down a little.

"I'm not." He replied.

"You kept on saying you have stuff and you sounded like you're real busy for today. Yet, you're still talking to me." She mumbled to herself.

"Cause you're my girlfriend." He said with a gentle tone and smiled.

Hinata looked at him and leaned in, giving him a kiss.

_God, I can't take it anymore._

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a lecture room. He locked the door and pushed her small frame against the wall. He managed to pin both of her hands above her head and leaned in, kissing her deeply and passionately. He bit her lower lip a little, causing her to gasp. He took this chance to slip his tongue in.

"S-Sasuke.." She managed to stutter in between.

He pulled away and panted a little "Hinata, I'm sorry." He growled softly and looked away. "Sakura had given me a pill which contain Sildenafil. And I took it without even knowing it." He chuckled a little and caressed her cheeks "I'm really sorry."

He let go of her hands and took a step back "let's g—"

He was shocked. Despite that his innocent girlfriend was blushing severely, she had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Hinata didn't expect herself to be doing that. However, upon seeing how sweet her boyfriend is, she couldn't help but to do it. She pulled away slowly and looked at his dark onyx pair of eyes "Y-You still have 20 m-minutes l-left." She stuttered and turned away.

With a smirk adorning his face, he pulled her into a gentle kiss. He slipped his tongue in into her mouth and started exploring every inch of her mouth.

"Sasuke, I love you." Hinata said, her voice cracking slightly. Sasuke stared at her for a moment before leaning in again.

.

.

She was currently sitting on his lap with him against the wall. The air around them suddenly became constricted. Their breath came out in heavy pants, and the moment was much more crazier than it had been before.

Hinata thought that he was going to kiss her again but instead, he leaned in to her ear. His hot breath tickled her skin, causing her to shiver a little.

"I love you too," he whispered.

She kept her eyes away from his, though she knew he was staring directly into hers. Button by button, he slid her shirt off. The fabric slipped off her shoulders and dropped to the ground. She paused a moment, darting her eyes to his face but still avoiding his burning gaze, and felt a little better at the sight of his blush.

"Hinata, did you grow again?" He playfully asked and kissed her.

"S-Sasuke," she whimpered softly as he ran his tongue over the sensitive spot on her neck, making her body shivered a little "S-Stop asking me this kind of q-questions."

One of his hands slid up and cupped her chin, forcing her head to move so he could attack her neck more.

Hinata slowly slipped her hand under his shirt, tracing his chest and abs as she delicately maneuver your hands around his sculpted body. His body shivered at the cold contact between her cold hand and his chest.

As he pulled away from her, she saw the lust coating his eyes, but smiled a cute smile as he allowed her to pull his shirt over his head.

The hand that was on her arm slid back up to her shoulder, pulling down her bra strap. Then slowly, his hand reached to her breast and massaged it through the fabric. Hinaga blushed even more as she felt a rush of excitement.

His lips left the marked territory of her neck and moved down to her breast, kissing along the fabric.

"Y-You can t-take it off, i-if you want." Hinata turned her gazed away and stuttered.

"Of course I do." he smirked and unclasped her bra with his right hand.

Hinata shivered a little when her bra was fully taken off. He smirked pushed her back a little before moving his mouth to her right nipple. The sudden action caused her to moan out a slurred version of his name, while his right hand began to knead and caressed her other breast.

Hinata slowly moved her hand down to his pants and slightly pressed it against his crotch. She blushed deeper upon feeling something hard "S-Sasuke, y-y-you are r-really h-hard."

"Yes. Because of you, Hinata." He pulled away and looked at her. He then unbuttoned his pants and whispered "play with it."

Hinata turned tomato red when she heard him. "A-Are you s-sure?"

"Yes," he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Hinata nodded her head and unzipped his pants. She slid her boxer down and her eyes widened a little when she saw how swollen it was. The pill that Sakura gave him must be powerful. She shivered a little when she touched his rock hard member.

She gently stroked down his length with one hand. He hissed between his teeth as she coiled her fingers around the shaft.

"Hinata." he mumbled her name seductively.

As Hinata continued to play with it, he closed his eyes tightly and grabbed her shoulders, causing her to stop whatever she was doing and stared at him with a cute confused expression on her face.

He pulled her into a kiss as he lifted her skirt and pulled her panties down. He started rubbing her folds.

"S-Sasuke..." She moaned and panted heavily, resting her head against him.

"Hinata, can we?" He questioned as he caressed her blushing pink cheeks.

She nodded her head and turned her gaze to his member. She gently grabbed it and positioned herself before lowering herself down.

"S-Sa—"

"Call me your sensei." He kissed the tear that was falling.

"S-Sasuke-sensei.." She said, slightly in pain.

"You're so tight, Hinata." He smirked and held her hips. He started moving her slowly.

"D-Don't m-move yet!" She cried.

Sasuke smirked and rested against the wall. "Alright. You do it yourself then."

Hinata eyed the Uchiha and blushed. She placed her hand on her chest and slowly, she started moving herself. "S-Sasuke-sensei," she moaned.

He smirked as he looked at his girlfriend. She was god damn sexy and cute at that moment. He then pushed her down to the ground and pinned both of her hand beside her head "let me."

He began with a slow and easy pace, trying to make sure that she was comfortable first. His thrusts became faster and a thin layer of sweat appearing all over his exposed body and his hair seemed to stick to the sides of his face.

"Sasuke, I'm c-close!" She hugged him closer.

Hinata could feel him grew slightly bigger inside of her. She knew he was close too.

"Hinata, I'm close too." he groaned.

After a few more thrust, both of them reached their climax and moaned one another's name in unison.

They panted heavily and stared into each other's eyes.

"Sasuke-sensei, I love you." She giggled and hugged him.

"Hinata," he smiled as he stroked her hair "I love you too."

Just before Hinata was about to sit up, Sasuke pushed her back down and smirked "the pill is still getting on me."

"Huh?"

"Let's do it again." He leaned in and kissed her.

She pushed him away "W-What?! No!" She protested.

"Oh yes we are."


End file.
